mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo
}} Magistrate Bo is an elven mage that appears in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. He is the leader of Eldrar's Tower, part of the Magistracy of Soronne, and thus one of the rulers of Soronne. He is also Praz-El's foster father. He was wizened and tall, with pointed ears and a slight build. He had light brown hair, and wore a silver headband and the red robes of a Magistrate. He had a regal and imposing figure, but was nearing the end of his years. He was good friends with the scholar Devlin Morely, the druid Alagar, and Captain Jarrell, commander of the fleet of the Six Shards. Biography Praz-El When Praz-El was dropped off on the steps of the Magistracy, Bo took the six-year-old in and raised him as his own son. They lived in a suite on the top floor of the tower. The boy showed great promise, and Bo had extremely high expectations. Praz advanced so quickly in his studies that Bo suspected that he had demon blood in him, but he rejected this when the boy didn't manifest demonic characteristics upon reaching puberty. Often, Bo's studies took him into the forests and lands beyond Soronne, and he always took his foster son with him. When Praz was eleven, Bo received a message from the Blighted Desert, where a group of dwarven miners had found some underground buildings that were slowly sinking into the shifting sands. While exploring the place, the two had been trapped in one of the buildings, fighting off serpents as they dug from room to room to avoid being buried alive. Praz had fallen into a hidden treasure room, where he'd barely had time to grab a small glass tube full of with multicolored tiles before fleeing. The tiles later turned out be a codex to a long-dead minotaur language. They were up to their necks in sand before they were finally rescued. Choosing a tower After 14 years at the Magistracy, Praz still had not chosen a tower to specialize in. Bo believed that Praz lacked confidence, but Praz replied that he wanted to master all the towers. Bo maintained that this was impossible, but Praz firmly believed he would be able to do it. He asked Bo to test him, and the two fought a magical duel on one of the practice fields inside the tower. After a long and hard fight, Praz lost, but told his father that it didn't prove anything - Bo was the Magistrate, and being unable to defeat him didn't mean Praz wasn't great. He was the best student in all four towers, and no one could say which he was best at. Bo had received a letter from Murlank that he was supposed to give to Praz, where the boy was promised information about his past if the came there to study at the dark school. Bo didn't want to lose him, so he attempted to force him to make a choice. He informed Praz that the Magistrates were giving him an ultimatum: he had one week to pick a tower, or he would be forced to leave. Praz asked him which way he had voted, and Bo admitted that the vote was unanimous. Praz told him that if the Magistrates barred him from their towers, then he would find his destiny elsewhere, and strode out of the room. Later, Bo sought out Praz at the Sage's Rebuttal. He handed him the letter, and admitted that he had tried to force him to make a decision so that he wouldn't have to give it to him. If Praz had made a decision, Bo would have known that his time there wasn't done. The boy read it, and the chance to learn more about his own parents or his real home was very appealing. Bo tried to get him to stay another month, to think about his life, but Praz told him he'd leave the next morning. Watching him closely, Bo knew he had lost his son. Death Later that evening, the city was attacked by the demon Sendark and his floating city-island, the Demero. As hordes of zombies roamed through the streets, Bo learned from a sergeant of the city guard that the zombies had even entered the service tunnels beneath the city, and he remembered a discussion he'd had with Devlin Morely about a magic fountain beneath the Magistracy. Wondering if that was what the zombies were after, he ran back to the towers. He arrived at the fountain just as Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik, two seconds-in-command of the Magistracy, were about to leave through a portal. The two had betrayed the city to Sendark and kidnapped Devlin and his daughter Lissella in order to claim the power of the fountain and turn themselves into demigods. Bo attempted to stop them, but was no match for their new power. Mandel lifted him with magic and smashed him into the back wall, and the two traitors fled through the portal before the arriving guards could stop them. When Praz learned that Bo had been injured, he rushed down into the tunnels. He found Bo in a crumpled heap, with Alagar kneeling next to him. From the misshapen set of his body, Praz guessed that Bo didn't have many unbroken bones. He called out for someone to find a cleric, but Alagar quietly informed him that if there was a cleric who could fix this, they would already have been brought forward. Coughing blood, Bo told Praz that he had always seen potential in him. For years he'd managed to track down stories about a boy who had been trained by a demon, then locked away in schools to keep his birth secret. When the letter arrived, he finally figured out that the boy was Praz-El. His parents had given him many gifts, but also left him tainted in darkness, and Praz would have to control it, or it would be his undoing - and perhaps the undoing of the world. "Don't let the Darkness take you, Son", he said, and giving Praz one final hug, Bo passed away. Undeath Bo had asked to be buried at a tree-studded hill in Soronne. Sadly, due to the fight against the zombies, they had been unable to recover his body. Alagar went to the empty grave and placed some magic seeds in the wet earth, and cast a spell that caused them to blossom. This would keep the zombies away from Bo, no matter where he was. During the fight, Sendark's forces had taken the bodies of their enemies, including Bo, back to the Demero to raise them as zombies. When Maven instructed him to step forward so that Sendark could see him, Bo did not react at first, as if he was reluctant, which Sendark knew should have been impossible. One day, Sendark learned that Praz-El had torn apart one of his ships in an impressive display of magic power, and Clavis told him that Praz was the foster son of Bo. Sendark called his zombie forth and asked him to tell him everything he knew about Praz. When Sendark heard the story of Praz-El's arrival at the Magistracy, he realized that the boy was the son of Daria and an unknown god of darkness. Someone like that could be useful, so he told his soldiers to keep the young warrior alive at all costs. Category:The Sea of Mist characters